icecreamfanatic2001fandomcom-20200213-history
Hunchback together/sound effects
Here are a list of sound effects used in Hunchback together. Dramatic Impacts The Dramatic Impacts were composed by Ivor Slaney. These sound effects are known to play when something bad happens to these characters: Dramatic Impact 3, which was the only sound effect that played in all seasons (and in almost every episode), was notorious for playing when something bad happens to Foxxy Love (played by Esmeralda) (examples included Foxxy getting a swirly in The lemon aids walk, which DI3 played twice in the episode and in Hot tub, when she was called "servant girl"), Dramatic Impact 1 (debuted in Gay bash) was known for playing when something bad happened to Princess Clara (played by Tiny Esmeralda), and Dramatic Impact 2 (debuted in The other cousin) was known for playing when something bad happens to all the housemates (with the exception of Foxxy, which Dramatic Impact 3 played when bad shit happened to her). Out of all the sound effects played, Dramatic Impact 3 was played the most. Originally, the episodes Phoebus and gene, sitting in a tree, Freaks and geeks, Clum babies, and Captain girl, was thought not to have the Dramatic Impact 3 sound effect play, but it was proven false. In Captain girl, it plays when Toot (played by Tiny Esmeralda)'s baby gives Toot and Foxxy the bird, Phoebus and gene, sitting in a tree, it plays when Foxxy finds out that Entertainment Weekly hates her show, Clum babies when Bob the cucumber kills Foxxy Love almost instantly, and finally, Freaks and geeks when the parent pile is shown, respectively. Alzheimer's that ends well not playing Dramatic Impact 3 was proven false 8 weeks later. Dramatic Impact 1 Episode 3: 'Gay bash [''Duck suggests that he fondles Phoebus' pee pee through a glory hole.] 'Episode 4: '''Requiem for a reality show [''Late to the party] 'Episode 5: '''The other cousin ["You can't play!"] '''Season 2, Episode 1: '''The one wherein there is a big twist, part 2 [''Toot (played by Tiny Esmeralda) eats Strawberry Sweetcake (played by Bat).] 'Season 2, Episode 12: '''The lemon aids walk [''Clara thrown through a window by Captain Hero (played by Quasimodo)] Dramatic Impact 2 Dramatic Impact 3 'Episode 1: '''Hot tub [''Foxxy's fellow housemates gasp when they hear "servant girl."] 'Episode 2: '''Tiny esmeralda's dirty little secret [''Tiny Esmeralda shows Esmeralda her cursed vagina. Plays 2 more times in the episode.] 'Episode 3: '''Gay bash ["Did I tell you to stop licking?"] '''Episode 4: '''Requiem for a reality show [''Clara (played by Tiny Esmeralda) realizes that her animal friends are dead; "What?! What the hell did you just say?!"] 'Episode 5: '''The other cousin ["Give me your hand!"] '''Episode 6: '''Dirty pranking no. 2 ["With sausage!"; "And I will fucking kill you!"''] '''Episode 7: The one wherein there is a big twist, part 1 [Esmeralda's breast slips out of her shirt; Esmeralda holds on to the plane] 'Season 2, Episode 1: '''The one wherein there is a big twist, part 1 [''Esmeralda bound, gagged, and covered in honey.] 'Season 2, Episode 2: '''Esmeralda vs. the board of education ["You're solving crimes without a license!"] '''Season 2, Episode 3: '''Little orphan quasimodo [''2 of the 3 pitbulls attack Baby Lola and Baby Bugs Bunny and 1 pitbull rapes Granny; "Those goddamned c**t shit dumb ass piss fuck meatball dick cock motherfuckers!"] 'Season 2, Episode 4: '''Quasimodo's marriage pact [''The Esmeralda 5's corpse shown entangled in the van.] 'Season 2, Episode 5: '''Clum babies [''Bob the Cucumber kills Foxxy (played by Esmeralda)] (Sound effect played higher pitched) 'Season 2, Episode 6: '''Ghostesses in the slot machine [''Esmeralda's mother kicks her daughter out of the house for dressing like a stripper; Xandir (played by Phoebus) gyrates for Tiny Esmeralda's mother.] 'Season 2, Episode 8: '''Terms of endearment [''The doctor (actually Duck in disguise) says that he would be relieved if it didn't happen to be opposite day; Tiny Esmeralda asks if Esmeralda has AIDS; Toot (played by Tiny Esmeralda) asks if it is "opposite day or dramatic impact 3 day," the doctor says "neither."] 'Season 2, Episode 9: '''Captain girl [''Tiny Esmeralda's baby flips her off.] 'Season 2, Episode 10: '''A tale of two cows [''Toot (played by Tiny Esmeralda)'s peers at Fat Camp find out that she mind controlled Phoebus via a cheat book for The Legend of Phoebus.] Dramatic Impact 4 'Season 2, Episode 6: '''Ghostesses in the slot machine [''Foxxy and Clara argue about her father's affections.] Dramatic Impact 5 'Episode 2: '''Tiny esmeralda's dirty little secret [''Foxxy freaks out.] Dramatic Impact 6 Dramatic Cues The Dramatic Cues were composed by Ronald Hammer. Until Ghostesses in the slot machine, only Dramatic Cues A and D were used. Starting with Ghostesses in the slot machine,